Of Reflections and Explosions
by Drarrinz
Summary: I was alone, in a world of perpetual darkness...Until a bright light brought me into a new world. Little did I know how many adventures would follow... - Set in the Anime world.
1. A New Beginning

_**Of Reflections and Explosions**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kirby, nor am I making money off of this fanfic. I only own two characters…_

_I would just like to state that this is a semi-crossover…Two Kirby universes merging, I suppose…_

xxx

…

…_Where…Where am I? I'm surrounded by darkness…_

…

…_How did I get here? Why am I here?_

…

…_I don't remember._

…

…_Wait…I see light! Am I being deceived? Is it real?_

…_It has to be real…I have to try…I can reach it…_

…

xxx

"What is it?"

"I don't know, sire…It doesn't look like a demon beast…"

"It looks kinda cute…"

"Cute?!"

"Yeah! Like a pet!"

"…"

"Let's keep it!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Quick! Get a cage ready!"

"Y-yes, sire!"

…_What…Voices? It's still dark…_

I feel myself being picked up…

"You're a cute wittle monster, yes you are!"

…_Eh…?_

"Here's the cage, your Highness – "

"That's a tank, you numbskull!"

"W-well, it's the best we could find…besides, what if it's not friendly? We don't want it attacking you…"

"Ah, well. It's better than nothing."

I feel myself being placed on a surface unfamiliar to me. It feels smooth…and cold…

"…Why isn't it awake?! Escargoon, wake it up!"

"Wha…?! But, sire…!"

-THWACK-

"Ow…"

Something pokes me. I'm not sure what it is…

The darkness slowly melts away, leaving everything blurry...wait! I can see! Yes! I can finally see!

I look around eagerly as the blurriness ebbs away. The walls, the floor, the ceiling…Everything is new to me, but it's wonderful! I must be dreaming – never before have I been outside of the world of darkness – but I hope that this is all real…

I glance to my right. From what I can see, two giant creatures are near me, mixed expressions on their faces. One of them is much larger than the other…he must be important…

We stare at each other for a while before I decide to break the uneasiness in the air.

"…_B'yon?"_

The smaller creature jumps back, startled. The bigger creature grins and laughs.

"See? It's harmless!"

He takes a step closer, but the smaller creature jumps in front of him.

"No! Sire, you don't know if – "

He's easily shoved aside. Soon, the giant is really close, and I feel intimidated. I shuffle backwards until I back up into a wall. I glance back to see…

…Myself? No, it's merely an illusion…but it shows my appearance…

I turn around to look at the illusion. A blue body with a white puff on the torso, a blue hat with another white puff at the end, yellow shoes, yellow hands…but my face…It's peach-colored…black oval eyes stare back…and my mouth is curved in a partial frown. I'm…

"Confused?"

My trance is broken. I turn back to the giant. The smaller creature looks miffed, but the giant seems to not notice. Instead, he reaches out and I watch as his gloved hand goes over one of the short see-through walls surrounding me…

…And pats the top of my head.

"Aww, look at it, Escargoon! Isn't it cute?"

The other creature, Escargoon, scowls. I can tell that he's not happy with me being here.

"Your Majesty, don't you have better things to do than have a demon beast as a pet?"

-THWACK-

I stare in shock as Escargoon is crushed by a large object. After a minute, I giggle; it's a funny sight. The giant looks back at me.

"You like that?"

I nod, much to Escargoon's dismay.

-THWACK-

I fall back, pointing and laughing at Escargoon's misfortune. I think I'm going to like it here…

xxx

_Well? How was it? I am unsure about continuing this fanfic…I might delete it if people dislike it…_

_As for the beginning…I was not sure how to start it out, but…I think that I got it down…_

_Please let me know if I need improvement, or if this story is even worthwhile._


	2. A Name and New Allies

_**Of Reflections and Explosions**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kirby, nor am I making money off of this fanfic. I only own two characters…_

_I would just like to state that this is a semi-crossover…Two Kirby universes merging, I suppose…_

xxx

_I finally decided to stop putting off writing this story...Homework is a cruel creature..._

_...Oh! Enjoy!_

xxx

"You need a name."

I look up at the giant. He told me his name earlier – apparently, he's a king – and it's Dedede. I give him a confused look.

"_B'yon?"_

He pats my head.

"I think I'll call you 'Jack'…"

'_Jack'? That sounds nice…_

Happy with my new name, I cheer.

"_B'yon! B'yon!"_

King Dedede laughs.

"Well, Jack, I'm gonna show you around your new home."

He walks out of the room, and I waddle closely behind him. As we make our way through the corridors, I see new creatures. They're around my height…Somehow, I know what they are. They're lacking something, but I know that they're Waddle Dees. How do I know this? Well, I…

…I don't know…

"These here critters are Waddle Dees."

I nod. Some of them look up at me, unsure of what I am. To be honest, I have no idea what I am either…

King Dedede and I wander through the castle – yes, he informed me of where we are – as he tells me what everything is. Everything is still new to me…

We end our tour at the Dining Hall. King Dedede tells me that I can roam free – as long as I stay within the castle and stay out of trouble. I agree, of course, and he goes into the Dining Hall to eat.

I take this opportunity to dash off; I need to explore more. Waddle Dees watch me in curiosity as I run through the hallways. Obviously, they haven't seen anything like me before…whatever I am. Some of them raise their eyebrows as I rush by. I do my best to ignore them, and I begin to lose myself in thoughts.

_Why was I in a world of perpetual darkness before I arrived here? How did I get there? Is that where I came from? How was I born? How was I created? Is my existence significant? Why –_

My thoughts dissolve as I realize that I'm about to crash into something pink.

"_B'yon!"_

"_Poyo!"_

-THWUMP-

I'm thrown back by the force of the impact. After a few seconds, I sit up to see what I ran into.

...It's certainly pink and has the stature of a Waddle Dee, but…

"Kirby, are you okay?"

…_Eh?_

Something – I'm not sure what it is – runs up to the pink not-quite-a-Waddle-Dee. By its features and voice, I _can_ tell that it's feminine. She checks the pink thing before turning to me with an angry look on her face.

"Hey, watch where you're…"

The remaining words of her sentence die in her mouth and the angered look switches over to a confused one.

"…What is that?"

She stares at me, almost as if studying me. I stare back, unsure of what to do…

"_Poyo!"_

The pink thing dashes up to me with a smile on its face, startling the female, as well as myself.

"_Poyo! Poyo!"_

"Kirby, wait! We don't know if it's harmless!"

…_Kirby?_

I watch as Kirby waves his flipper-hands up and down in excitement. I stand there in confusion before realizing that Kirby is being friendly. A smile forms on my face.

"_B'yon!"_

"_Poyo!"_

"_B'yon!"_

"_Poyo, poyo!"_

I laugh; this is a great moment! I'm meeting new people…and that means more friends! Kirby joins in, happy as well. He grabs my left hand and pulls me over to the female. She's shocked beyond belief. Maybe she thought I was bad? When we're close, he points to her.

"_Fumu!"_

I stop laughing.

…_Fumu…_

Kirby pushes me close to Fumu – now we're only a few inches away from each other – and smiles. However, I don't know what I'm supposed to do…and I'm not sure if she does, either.

"Kirby…"

"_Poyo!"_

We stare at each other before she puts out her hand. I stare at it for a moment before acting on instinct; I reach out and our hands meet.

"…Hi, I'm Fumu. You are…?"

"…_Jack."_

She's stunned.

"Err…Nice to meet you, Jack."

I smile at this; perhaps we'll become friends?

"…So, uh…Jack…what are you? You're not from around here, are you?"

My smile fades.

_No, I'm not from around here…And I don't know what I am, either…_

I'm not sure if I can really speak…but I want to communicate…

"…_Jack…noh fwom…awound 'ere…"_

I can tell that she's interested now; her eyes light up.

"You can talk? Can you tell me what you are?"

I stare blankly.

"…You don't know, do you?"

I shake my head. Fumu sighs.

"Well, I suppose that we'll find out sooner or later…Hey, do you want to come with us? We were going to play outside."

…_Play…?_

I nod vigorously. I needed something to do…and now that I have friends, we can hang out!

Fumu smiles.

"Great! Come on!"

She pulls me next to her as we run through the hallways, with Kirby close behind us.

xxx

_All I can say is…no, this character is not a Neko…it is related to the title, though – "Of Reflections and Explosions" – but you will have to guess which part it is related to…_

_Let me know if I need improvement on anything…_


End file.
